1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing a magnetic recording member and more particularly, to a process for producing a magnetic recording medium with a magnetic recording layer provided thereon by coating.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Hitherto, a magnetic recording member with a magnetic recording layer provided thereon using a coating composition has been produced by the steps of thoroughly mixing a ferromagnetic powder, a binder resin, any additives, and an organic solvent using a dispersion mixer, coating the resulting mixture on a support, e.g., a plastic sheet, metal foil, paper, etc., and drying.
Recently, however, various problems such as increase in costs, danger of fire, pollution, etc., have arisen in using the above described method since the use of such an organic solvent has the disadvantages of supply, cost, air pollution, fire hazard, and harm to the human body in manufacturing.
As a method to eliminate the above problems, Japanese Patent Publication No. 46922/1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,408, for example, disclose a method in which a magnetic coating composition is prepared in the form of an aqueous emulsion. Although a synthetic resin aqueous emulsion and a water-soluble adhesive are used in this method, it has been impossible to employ this method in the production of precision magnetic tapes since sufficient dispersibility has not been obtained with these binders. In addition, this method can be used only where a non-magnetic support made of paper is employed, and cannot be utilized with non-magnetic supports, e.g., plastics, metal, ceramics, and the like.